


Sundays in June

by acidquill



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidquill/pseuds/acidquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are other days for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sundays in June

**Author's Note:**

> Father's Day fic, with a Stilinski twist. slight abuse of parentheses.

It’s a tradition, one of the few they bother with anymore. Father’s Day at Dottie’s. Before, it used to be breakfast, three of them packed into one side of a booth with stacks of pancakes that seemed endless. Stiles with syrup all over his face. His mom and dad around him like a blanket.  
  
After, holidays are hard. Their happy, smiling family isn’t right anymore. They’re down to two and neither of them feel like celebrating. Stiles doesn’t remember that June as anything but a blur. He’s pretty sure his dad doesn’t either. That first year is the worst. The next is barely better, but Stiles knows he dragged his dad down the stairs that time. Made him put on shoes and shave. They ended up sitting across from each other and picking at their food until Shirley (there’s no actual Dottie, hasn’t been for about forty years)  boxed it up and sent them back home with a ' _It’s on the house, John_. _Be good for your dad, Stiles._ '  
  
Now it’s breakfast or lunch or dinner or midnight. Depends on his dad’s schedule, if something comes up before they can pile into the truck that morning, or if there’s a call right in middle of ordering. His dad will smile and clap him on the back, “I’m sorry kiddo, we’ll pick this up later?” and Stiles knows he can’t be as selfish as he wants.

Dottie’s is open until one, so sometimes Stiles tells his dad Happy Father’s Day early into Monday instead. But they always go. The two of them get strawberry shakes (her favorite) and Stiles never, ever bitches about what his dad orders.  
  
There are other days for that.  


End file.
